


We've Always Got Another Morning

by Rinkame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I gave Yuri inverted nipples, M/M, OOC Otabek Altin, OOC Yuri Plisetski, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, and pet names are cute, consent is important, just because, mastrubation, non-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame
Summary: Yuri is caught in a compromising position by Otabek after Otabek helps him move into a new apartment."He heard the sound of a cloth hitting the floor from the hallway in front of the bedroom. His eyes snapped open and his hands stopped moving."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bad fanfic no one asked for.  
> This is just a short unimportant drabble that I needed to get out of my system.  
> This is the first fic I have written in nearly seven years.  
> Forgive me.  
> Though I'm not sorry.
> 
> Edit: I came back and fixed the whole fact the layout was a fucking mess. I also fixed the spelling errors.

The sounds drifted lewdly through the air as Yuri Plisetski arched his back while he firmly stroked himself. He hated the sounds that happened whenever he masturbated, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had gotten hard when Otabek took off his sweat soaked shirt, and headed to the bathroom to borrow Yuri's shower.

Yuri's breath hitched as the image of his best friend and object of affections for the pas two and a half years drifted through his imagination. He closed his eyes as his free hand slid down his body to his hole.

"Fuck! Beka..." He breathed as his fingers brushed aginst his openng.

He heard the sound of a cloth hitting the floor from the hallway infront of the bedroom. His eyes snapped open and his hands stopped moving.

"Yura...What are you doing?" Otabek asked from the doorway, blank shock evident on his face.

Yuri sat there for a minute, horrified, with the most sensitive parts of himself exposed to his best friend. Coming to his senses, he flung his covers over his body and his head. He was fighting back tears, and he was sure he must have been trembling. He was ashamed, afraid, and embarrass. He never meant Otabek to find out his feelings this way.

"Yura..." Otabeks voice was softer now, more understanding.

The edge of Yuri's bed sunk as Otabek sat down, Yuri jumped slightly. Otabek placed his hand on Yuri's cover and slightly trembling shoulder.

"Yura, come out and talk to me." Otabek spoke softly in a comforting tone.

"No! Beka, I'm sorry but this is what it's like! So just leave me alone, it's gross!" Yuri shouted, shaking his head, though Otabek couldn't see.

Otabek sighed in annoyance now, ripping the cover off of Yuri. He hovered over Yuri, his hands on either side of Yuri's shoulders.

Yuri gasped at the sudden cold. The whole world seemed to have stopped in that moment, except for a drop of water that fell off of Otabek's hair onto Yuri's cheek.

"Yura...Tell me, what did that mean?" Otabek asked staring deeply into Yuri's eyes, a fire lit in his own.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yuri said as looked to the side, blushing slightly.

Otabek grabbed Yuri's chin and jerked his head back. "Yura, do you love me?"

The question pierced Yuri's heart as tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. He gave a small nod, trying to avoid Otabek's gaze.

Otabek let out a small sigh, let a long standing weight had been lifted.

"Good, because I feel the same way." That was all the warning Yuri got. Otabek's lips were suddenly on his, it was a soft and tender feeling. Yuri shakily grasped the sides of Otabek's shirt.

Otabek deepened the kiss, licking Yuri's lips lightly asking for entrance. Yuri quickly obliged, opening his mouth and moaned slightly at the feeling of Otabek's tongue.

Otabek moved one of his hands to Yuri's chest, running the pad of his thumb over the shy nipples.

Otabek stopped kissing Yuri, trailing his mouth down to Yuri's other nipple. "Yura, I didn't know that you were so shy here." He said kissing it slightly. He gently probed the slit as his hand massaged the other.

"Beka! Stop!" Yuri said as his shaky arms tried to push Otabek away.

Otabek wrapped his mouth around Yuri's nipple and started to gently started to suck. After a few minutes, the bud exposed itself with a soft pop. Yuri arched his back, his hard member pressed against Otabek's thigh and moaned loudly. Otabek let out a low groan as he ground his hips down.

Yuri gasped and covered his mouth at the feeling of Otabek. He never believed Otabek would feel the same way that he did. It finally sunk in that this was really doing this with Otabek.

He tugged on Otabek's shirt. "Off." Yuri commanded. While Otabek stood up to remove his clothes to match Yuri's nudeness, Yuri reached into the drawer of his bedside table and took out the lube and condoms he kept in there.

Otabek got back on the bed, sitting next to Yuri. "Yura, I love you. Are you sure about this?"

Yuri steeled himself, straddled Otabek's lap, and thrust the lube into Otabek's chest. He avoided eye contact, a blush running down his entire body.

Otabek smiled softly and kissed Yuri's forehead. He took the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it slightly. He poured a little more onto Yuri's erection. He gently took Yuri in his hands and started to pump slowly, and he brought his mouth to Yuri's chest. As he pumped and teased, he slowly slid his finger between Yuri's cheeks.

"Yura," He said gently "tell me if it hurts." With that, he gently pressed his finger into Yuri's entrance.

Yuri pushed back against Otabek's finger, craving more. "Beka, more." he said in his commanding tone again. Smirking, Otabek pushed another finger in and started scissoring slightly to loosen Yuri gradually. Yuri started to moan Otabek's name, pleading for more. After a minute, Otabek gently added a third finger and curved them slightly, searching for the bundle of nerves that would turn Yuri into a mess.

Suddenly Yuri's voice leaked out in an almost cry as he bucked his hips against Otabek's fingers.

"Beka! There! More!" Yuri yelled in pleasure. Otabek smiled again and sliped his fingers out. Yuri whined slightly at the sudden emptiness.

"Shh, Yura." Otabek said, kissing him softly while stumbling with the condom wrapper.

"Beka...wait." Yuri said hesitantly.

"Do you want to stop?" Otabek asked as he kissed Yuri's forehead again, "because that would be okay."

"No! No...I do want to keep going." Yuri said, biting his lip. He took a deep breath, and said quickly "I don't want you to use a condom."

Yuri was looking down, avoiding eye contact with Otabek.

"Yuri," Yuri registered the use of his real name instead of the pet name Otabek normally called him by, "Look at me."

Yuri nervously looked into Otabek's dark eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked when Yuri had established eye contact.

Yuri nodded, then stopped. He needed to give Otabek verbal confirmation.

"Otabek, I love you," He gave Otabek a quick peck on the lips, "and I am sure."

Otabek let out a low groan, and suddenly Yuri was on his back.

"Yura, I'm sorry, It might be rough, but I'm close to losing control." Otabek said in a low growl.

Otabek entered Yuri's hole and let out a low groan. He started to thrust shallowly. He brought one of his hands up to Yuri's chest and started to tease his nipples again.

"B-Beka!" Yuri moaned loudly as Otabek started to thrust deeper. "Please, touch my dick!"

Otabek laughed slightly as he wrapped his hand around Yuri again, "Who knew you could say such things."

Otabek started thrusting harder, pumping Yuri in time with his thrusts. "Yura, does that feel good?" Otabek breathed in Yuri's ear, cause a shudder to rip through him.

"Beka, good. So fucking good!!" Yuri moaned "Beka, I'm about to cum! Don't stop!" He wrapped his arms tightly around Otabek's neck. He yelled Otabe's name as he came on Otabek's hand and their stomaches.

"Yura!" Otabek cursed as Yuri clinched around him, causing him to release into Yuri.

Otabek pulled out of Yuri and grabbed tissues to wipe them off.

As Otabek tossed the tissue into the trashcan, Yuri curled up next to him, resting his head on Otabek's chest.

"Yura, we need to clean you up properly." Otabek said with concern.

"Too tired." Yuri yawned.

"Beka, what are we now?" Yuri asked blearily.

"Yura, just go to sleep now." Otabek said as he pulled the cover over them. "After all, We'll always have another morning." He kissed the top of Yuri's head. "Forever."

And like that, they fell asleep, their forever not being able to come sooner for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, though probably not.  
> Sorry it is so poorly written.  
> Especially the porn part.


End file.
